


It's The Way You Smile (When You've Got Me On My Knees)

by mistyzeo



Category: Supernatural RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Bartenders, Bathroom Sex, Blow Jobs, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-07-02
Updated: 2011-07-02
Packaged: 2017-10-20 23:09:47
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,396
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/218097
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mistyzeo/pseuds/mistyzeo
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When they go out, they draw straws to see who has to be the DD. It's Jensen's turn, but at least they've picked his favorite bar: nice atmosphere, cheap drinks, hot bartender. And he doesn't need the alcohol to flirt.</p>
            </blockquote>





	It's The Way You Smile (When You've Got Me On My Knees)

**Author's Note:**

> For my fictactoe game against obstinatrix: "temperance."

+++

Every week, when Jensen and his friends went out, they drew straws for who would be the designated driver. Jensen would prefer that they rotate through in an orderly fashion, but it sure beat paying for a taxi back to campus for the five of them.

First, though, they had to pick the bar, and that took enough time on its own. Danneel liked the 700 Club downtown, which was bar downstairs and club upstairs, but Chris preferred Dogfish, which was the dimmest, smokiest, closest thing to a tavern Jensen had ever seen. Beth and Aldis liked John Henry's, because they had quiz night, and Beth and Aldis rocked at quiz night. Jensen's favorite was the Red Door, because it was low key and the cocktails were not too expensive and the pitchers were $4 on Thursdays. He was supposed to call the Dragon his favorite, because it was the only really spectacular gay bar in their college town, but Jensen always got a little overwhelmed in there. It was loud and flashy and he was expected to shake his ass and make out with all the dudes, and that was only fun if he was already hammered.

Tonight all he wanted was a beer or two, a game of pool, and maybe some dancing later if he got drunk enough. He didn't get to dance with boys so much at the Red Door, but girls seemed to like him better after he told them he was gay, so at least he was never lacking in dance partners even if he didn't take them home.

Besides, they'd been to the 700 Club last week, Dogfish the week before, and John Henry's two weeks before that. It was Jensen's damn turn.

"Fine," Danneel announced to the group all standing in the apartment kitchen. "We're going to Red Door. Chris, get the hat."

Chris got the hat. He came back with it held triumphantly in both hands and Beth put her hand in. They'd done this ritual so often since they'd lived on the same hall Freshman year that Danneel had made official name cards for each of them. They were all exactly alike, so no one could pull anyone's name on purpose, and it was totally fair.

Until Beth pulled Jensen's name out of the hat, and he was going to have to stay sober at his favorite bar. God _damn_ it.

Better at the Red Door than the 700 Club.

"Fuck," he said. "I hate you all. Fine. I gotta find my keys and then we'll go."

+++

The one bright side that Jensen could see was that the hot guy in his Politics class was bar tending. That was the other reason Jensen liked the Red Door so much-- Jared and he got along, they had done a project or two together, and he wasn't a bad guy for being an athlete. Plus he was gorgeous, and Jensen could ogle him all the better if he were sober.

Jared waved when he caught sight of them heading for a booth, and Jensen waved back, feeling himself flush embarrassingly. He was glad for the bar's moderate lighting in that moment: his friends knew about his big gay crush on Jared, and the less fodder they had the better.

Danneel pulled a Sharpie out of her bag, which was also part of the ritual. She X-ed the backs of Jensen's hands and tapped his knuckles with the marker.

"Sorry, buddy," she said. "Be good."

Jensen rolled his eyes and told Chris to bring him a Coke. When he was a sophomore he started drinking soda again in the dining center-- they'd banned it in his high school and he'd fallen out of the habit-- and couldn't figure out why it tasted so weird during the daytime, until he remembered it was missing two shots of vodka. He turned to beer after that, just for posterity.

Jensen could keep up with the jokes and the rough-housing and the shenanigans until the group finished their third pitcher, and then they were just annoying. Danneel and Chris were going to start making out any minute, and Aldis and Beth couldn't be counted on to stop them from doing it-- Danneel and Chris made great friends and a perfectly horrible couple-- so Jensen got up. He glanced around, caught sight of Jared busying himself with a slew of empty shot glasses, and sidled up to the bar.

"Hey there," Jared said, immediately coming over. "How's it going?" He was wearing a tight white t-shirt that stretched around his biceps and a v-neck that showed off his throat and collarbones, and it made Jensen's mouth water. He had a bar rag draped over his shoulder, and he was a little sweaty from running back and forth making drinks all night.

"Good," Jensen said, grinning. He wished he knew if Jared were gay for sure. Jared didn't go to the campus Alliance meetings, but Jensen didn't like to go to them either. The crowd was kind of boring, queer community or not. Still, Jared didn't have the standard lacrosse girlfriend either, and never had as long as Jensen had known him, and he didn't seem too upset about it. Then there was the sheer level of pink in his wardrobe, but even that wasn't a reliable indicator anymore. Pastels were in.

"Can I get you anything?" Jared asked.

"Water, please," Jensen said, remembering his manners.

"Sure thing," Jared said, pulling on the hose and filling a glass. "Do you not drink?"

Jensen showed Jared the backs of his hands. "Designated."

"Bummer," Jared said, and set the glass down. "Just tonight, I hope."

"We switch off when we go out," Jensen said, indicating the increasingly rowdy group of people he called his friends. "I just-- chose the bar tonight and then got slammed with the responsibility."

Jared grinned at him. "That does suck."

"It's not so bad," Jensen said, picking up his water and glancing at Jared slyly. "At least I have all my faculties."

"So you picked the bar, and then they told you you had to drive?"

"Yeah," Jensen sighed. He took a sip and set the glass back down, turning it in its ring of condensation on the bar top. "We can never agree, but this one's my favorite."

Jared's grin widened. "Oh yeah? Why's that?" He leaned over the drain board and put his forearms on the counter beside Jensen's elbow, looking up expectantly.

"Nice atmosphere," Jensen said, shrugging one shoulder. Jared's eyes were dark and intent, his smile definitely flirtatious, and it made Jensen's heart race. "Cheap drinks. Good music. Hot bartenders."

Jared angled his head to Jensen's left, and Jensen looked at the girl behind the counter. She was small and cute, with straight, dark hair and perky breasts.

"What, you think Sandy's hot?" Jared asked. He was teasing, he had to be teasing. "I could tell her, get you her phone number."

Jensen shook his head. "She's fine, I guess, but she's not really my type."

"Too short?"

"Too female."

Jared laughed, and pushed off the bar. He crossed his arms and leaned back, looking Jensen up and down. Jensen was glad he'd thought to put on his nice jeans before they'd left, rather than the ones he'd been wearing that day in class, and he lifted his knee and anchored his foot on the rung of the stool beside him, spreading his thighs apart. He kept his eyes on Jared, though, and when Jared had completed his appraisal he met Jensen's gaze. Jensen had to lick his lips again; they were getting awfully dry.

"Yeah," Jared said, and his voice sounded a little ragged, "I kind of hoped."

Jensen raised his eyebrows, inquiring. He knew hitting on a bartender was the one guaranteed place to find rejection, but he was sober, and Jared was glancing at the clock, and they had to be talking about the same thing.

"Sandy," Jared called, without taking his eyes off Jensen, "I'm taking a smoke break."

"You don't smoke," Sandy called back, and then, "Oh. _Oh._ Yeah, I can cover this."

Jensen narrowed his eyes, but before he could ask what that was about Jared pointed to the end of the bar, and said, "You wanna come?"

Jensen couldn't get off the stool fast enough. Jared led him down the length of the bar and, looking over his shoulder at the meager clientele, ushered Jensen into the men's room and locked the door. Jensen's heart was racing-- this kind of shit never happened to him. His palms felt damp and he wiped them self-consciously on his thighs, trying to compose himself. A quick glance in the mirror told him nothing, because no matter how good he thought he looked, he'd never look as good as Jared.

Jared, who was at that moment advancing on him, and backing him neatly against the wall of the stalls beside the sink. Jensen reached up and put his hands on Jared's shoulders, and Jared paused, leaving less than an inch of space between them. Jensen's cock was swelling already, thickening in his pants just at the promise of this.

"I'm not reading this wrong," Jared said, "am I?"

"No," Jensen said, "definitely not wrong."

"Good," Jared said, smiling, dimples coming out full force, and leaned in. Jensen met the kiss halfway, opening his mouth under Jared's and pulling him close by his shoulders. Jared pressed against him, pinning Jensen with his hips, and Jensen slid his hands down Jared's arms and squeezed his elbows. Jared's mouth was warm and wet, his tongue clever and slick, teasing between Jensen's lips and then drawing Jensen out to reciprocate. Jensen bit Jared's lower lip gently, then harder, and Jared moaned and gripped Jensen's hips.

Jensen breathed out hard through his nose, arching his back and pressing into Jared more firmly, and Jared broke the kiss to bite at the underside of Jensen's jaw, and then down his throat.

"I have, like, ten minutes," Jared said, warm against Jensen's Adam's apple. "Maybe fifteen. Any requests?"

Jensen sank a hand into Jared's long hair and slid the other up under the sleeve of Jared's shirt to grip his bulging bicep. "Ah," he said, stuttering, because Jared was finding all the buttons he wasn't supposed to know about, biting at the curve of his shoulder, "um, blowjob would be nice."

Jared laughed, and pushed his fingers up underneath the hem of Jensen's button-down. "I can do that," he said, and sank to his knees. He glanced up at Jensen, toying with the buckle of his belt "You're kind of a hotass, you know that?"

Jensen was trying very hard not to grind the hard bulge of his dick into Jared's cheek, and he bit his own lip to keep himself under control. "Huh?"

"I love having you in my class," Jared said, and went ahead and unbuckled, unzipped him. "Eyecandy, man, I'm telling you."

"Oh," Jensen said, and lost his train of thought when Jared cupped him through his jeans, even as he scraped his fingernails down the line of hair below Jensen's navel. "I-- feeling's mutual."

Jared grinned. He tugged at Jensen's pants, and pulled them and his boxers down around Jensen's thighs. Jensen's cock hung hard and heavy, right in his face, and Jared gave it a little lick. Jensen felt himself tense, cock pulsing out a little blob of pre-come, and Jared sucked it off and wet his lips. He eyed Jensen appraisingly, and spread his knees apart on the floor. Jensen mentally congratulated himself. He risked putting a hand on Jared's head, sliding his fingers into Jared's long hair, and saw Jared smile again.

"It's all good," Jared said, calm as you please, and drew Jensen's cock into his mouth, almost all the way to the root. Jensen grunted, fingers clenching, and Jared pulled off to moan, and took him deep again. Jensen braced himself against the stall hard, knees locked, while Jared bobbed up and down, sucking him with a kind of enthusiasm Jensen had rarely seen. He was really enjoying it, eyes closed, cheeks pink, lips wet and slick. He had one hand on Jensen's belly and one roaming up and down Jensen's side, and Jensen gripped that second hand with his own free one, bringing it up to his chest. Jared took the hint, scraping his fingernails over Jensen's nipple through his shirt, and pulled off his cock to slurp at the head. The hand on Jensen's belly wrapped around the base of his dick instead, keeping it pointed towards Jared's mouth, and held it steady while Jared lapped at Jensen's dripping slit and tongued the underside of the head.

"Fuck," Jensen whispered, staring down. He refused to close his eyes, because there was no fantasy on earth that beat this moment: Jared on his knees, his hair in his face and his gaze fixed on Jensen's. His mouth was open and wet, and he looked like there was nowhere he'd rather be. Jared could see past his own dick to the vee of Jared's thighs, the line of Jared's cock making his black slacks tent out. He looked up again, meeting Jared's eyes, and Jared smirked and licked the ridge of his crown.

"Good?" Jared asked, as if Jensen had just ordered a beer on Jared's recommendation and he wanted to know if he'd done right. Jensen nodded, biting his lip, and tightened his fist. Jared grinned, tugging a little against his grip, and winked. "Good."

He sucked Jensen down again, making Jensen yelp, and dipped his hand between Jensen's legs to stroke at the sensitive skin of his balls. He cradled them in his fingers, rolling carefully, and Jensen had to close his eyes then, just to stay in control. His legs were shaking almost imperceptibly, as Jared swallowed him hungrily, messy and almost gagging himself as he fucked his mouth on Jensen's dick. Jensen could feel spit running down his thighs, dampening his pubes, making Jared's fingers slide on his balls and force him to grip tighter. Jared pulled off sloppily and slid his fist after his lips, all the way to Jensen's tip, and Jensen couldn't help rocking into his grip.

"Yeah," Jared said, voice shot, his lips moving against Jensen's slit, "you wanna fuck my mouth?"

"Yes," Jensen gasped, blind with want, "oh god, yes."

Jared shook his head a little, loosening Jensen's grasp, and he pushed his hair back from his face. Jensen grabbed two handfuls this time, one at either temple, and Jared opened his mouth. Jensen pressed his cock in, felt him hollowing his tongue and covering his teeth, and when he thrust he slid all the way to the back of Jared's throat.

"Holy fuck," he spat, rocking in hard, and Jared coughed. But he held onto Jensen's hips, keeping him in place for a long, aching second, and then let go. Message received.

Jensen started to roll his hips slowly, fucking into the sweet, wet warmth of Jared's mouth. Jared closed his eyes, breathing hard through his nose, sucking in a breath every time Jensen pulled out. He looked blissful, his face flushe and relaxed, and Jensen grunted and fucked harder. He could smell the thick scent of his pre-come, mixing with the tingling antiseptic smell of the bathroom, and it struck him hard in the gut, making him throb. He was leaking like crazy, cock sliding fast and slick in and out of Jared's lips, and then Jared started moaning again.

Heat coiled tight and sharp in Jensen's groin, his balls pulling up tight and his cock swelling. He thrust faster, deeper, hammering into Jared's mouth. Jared coughed again and pulled away suddenly, making Jensen hitch, but he only wiped his mouth on the back of his hand and opened up again. His eyes were watering, and Jensen didn't want to hurt him, but his stomach tightened with the need to just fuck and fuck and come.

"I'm--" he gasped, suddenly there, on the edge, hips jerking so hard he worried for Jared's larynx. His whole body was tensing, tighter and tighter, and then Jared squeezed his ass with both hands and he came, choking on a moan. He shot hard, hips humping frantically, and Jared rode it out like a champ until Jensen felt like he was empty and hollowed out and weak.

Jared pulled away, letting Jensen's softening cock flop against the open fly of his jeans, and rose smoothly to his feet. His face was a mess, covered in spit and come and maybe tears, and he wiped his nose and mouth perfunctorily with the bottom hem of his t-shirt. Then he pinned Jensen, still gasping, to the bathroom stall and yanked open his own pants. They were practically splitting at the seams, Jared's cock was so hard, and Jensen moaned helplessly as Jared started to jerk himself off. His cock was big and red, the fat head popping out from the circle of his fingers.

"Shit," Jared rasped, "fucking shit, Jensen, I can't-- oh god!" He ducked his head, panting, jacking himself hard and fast, and Jensen kissed him. He tasted like come, and it made Jensen's limp cock twitch pathetically, trying to get hard all over again. Jensen licked every inch of the inside of Jared's mouth while Jared groaned and pumped his fist, and then Jared's mouth went slack as he came all over both of their shirts.

Jensen rubbed his hands up and down Jared's muscular shoulders, catching his breath and listening to Jared do the same. Eventually Jared laughed, low and sheepish, and lifted his head.

"So," he said.

"That happened," Jensen agreed.

Jared grinned, and pressed his mouth to Jensen's briefly. "I should probably get back," he said, grimacing. "Left Sandy alone for... how long's it been?"

"Uh," Jensen said. He checked his watch over Jared's shoulder. "Eight minutes."

Jared laughed outright, loud and bright, and pulled away to put himself back together. "God, I'm good."

"Yes, you are," Jensen said, nodding firmly.

+++

Jensen wondered for the rest of the weekend if he should freak out about the blowjob in the bathroom, and whether he should be worried about Monday morning. It wasn't until he stepped into the classroom at 9:28 that his stomach decided to twist into a knot. Jared was already sitting in his usual seat, and when he spotted Jensen standing like a wide-eyed idiot in the doorway, he broke into a huge grin and waved him over.

"Hey," he said, when Jensen slid awkwardly into the chair beside him. "I was in such a hurry on Friday I didn't get your number."

"Oh, yeah," Jensen said, relaxing. He fished his phone out of his pocket and handed it over. "So that wasn't just like, a freak accident?"

"No, no," Jared said, grinning down at Jensen's phone as he programmed his number in, "definitely a _happy_ accident." He was still smiling when he looked up, shy and coy all of a sudden, with his shaggy hair in his face and his eyes bright. "What did your friends say?" He was blushing a little.

"They were too drunk to notice," Jensen said, accepting the phone back. "I didn't want to brag." Actually, he had bragged, but not until the next morning. Danneel had thrown a muffin at him and told him to shut the hell up, she was too hungover to deal with this development.

"Sweet. Well, we should--" Jared started to say, but then the Prof was telling them all to be quiet so he could teach, and Jared bit his lip and turned towards the front.

Jensen tried to concentrate, but Jared was right there being all big and cute and sexy all at the same time. He put his pen in his mouth, and doodled on the edges of his note paper, and had an opinion on the reading. He knocked his knee against Jensen's and kept it there, and eventually he pulled out his phone and fiddled with it under the desk. Jensen got a text a moment later, and when he surruptitiously opened it, he was not surprised to find it was from Jared.

 _i need coffee after this. wanna come?_

 _Hell yes,_ Jensen wrote back, and spent the rest of the class grinning himself stupid.

+++


End file.
